The new ending: your in my control
by Squee12
Summary: Stanley likes to make his own dessions, going though the right door, going though places that he never shouldn't go only leading his death in every reset. What would happened if the Narrator faintly had enough and just snaps? Rated M)An Stanleyxnarratior porn) nobody did an Mature right? Idonno)


~hello everyone this is my first time I written a story (I practiced do t worry) but anyway have fun readin ;)~

This is the story named Stanley.

Stanley worked for an company in a big building where he was employee 427.

Employee 427 job was simple: he sat on his desk n room 427 nod he pushed button on the keyboard.

Orders came to him on a monitor n his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order.

This is what employee 427 did every day or every month of every year, although others might have considered it soul rending.

Stanley relished every moment that the orders came to him, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

But one day, something very peculiar happened.

Something that would forever change Stanley.

That Stanley quite won't forget.

In some resets, Stanley is done what is told by the narrator. Walk out of his room walk down the walls seeing nobody in existence in the whole building except the narrator and Stanley forever alone in a endless loop. Seeing two doors, go to the left walk walk blah blah blah mine control falsity turn it off,home free, he already knows while he walked though that fake freedom resetting the whole thing again.

He just want to look at the birds and trees feeling the fake breeze blowing into his face. Sometimes he just want to shut up that narrator for a moment, but he can' wasn't allowed to talk. Never. But Stanley just want lay down on the grass and look up at the sky for awhile until the game itself will reset making them both for the narrator but Stanley, he remembers some of the endings but just little glimpse of them. Like that woman's voice, the dancing colors and seeing the "ECAPE"sign.

In mostly other resets Stanley always like going though the right door just to piss the narrator off. But he knows the right door will lead to his death like it always been but it didn't matter to Stanley because that "reset" is there and always will be. Stanley likes going in the broom closet making the narrator even more mad. Sitting in the corner playing with the tools hearing the narrator taunted him to get out and continue "the story" sometimes Stanley breaks the game even more until he sees himself, Stanley forgot that the most or all even that madness ending, he didn't even to think of it anyway.

Every reset always going though different doors, roaming around the big building. Pressing pointless buttons until his death would arrive.

But one day the narrator had enough.

|| he got up from his desk and walked out of his office ||

Stanley sighed quietly the stands up and walked out the door and into the empty all way full of empty desk and view blank computer screens as usual

|| all of his co-workers were gone what could it me-||

Stanley speeds walks though the hallways

|| Stanley! Slow down! Hold your horses! Let me finish my line!||

Stanley rolled his eyes didn't even paying any attention the narrator stopping at the two doors

The narrator sighs in annoyance

|| alright... Uh...||

Stanley hears flips of papers hearing the narrator humming a bit

|| okey, Stanley walked though the left door ||

Stanley goes to the right

The narrator groans feeling that he did this all before, a thousand times maybe

|| not going to the meeting room anyhow, Stanley went to the lounge to see the soda machine||

Stanley sat down on the chair and sat back and relax

|| while Stanley sat down he thought to himself " I should REALLY get up and leave this lounge and get back on track" ||

Stanley smiled as he stand up and walked to the soda machine and pressed the soda buttons even though nothing came out of the machine of course, he doesn't even have any money what was he supposed to do with it anyway? If he was starving he'll just kill himself making everything reset.

|| as Stanley pressing the soda buttons he thought will should be really go to the meeting room! And go back on track! ||

The narrator yelled slam his fist to his desk loudly making Stanley shiver in surprised and imminently walked out the door seeing the door on the left

That was unusual for the narrator for him to do that, he heard him yell before but it was different. Like his voice went dark for that moment and went to its normal state.

The narrator clears his throat then calms down

|| now,Stanley spotted a door on the left and went though the door||

Stanley looked at the door pausing for a moment then continues walking the other way

|| GRAAH!||

The narrator yelled

||THAT IS IT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW STANLEY! YOU WANT TO DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT! THIS IS MY GAME! MINE! YOU WONT EVEN LISTEN WHAT I SAY SO WE COULD FINSIH THE BLODDY STORY! I FEEL LIKE YOU WANTED TO CONTROL MY STORY SO MANY TIMES I JUST KNOW IT, now I guess it's now my turn...||

The narrator said darkly as he hit restart


End file.
